la faute du destin
by Keita03
Summary: Que se passerait-il si l'héliporteur avait atterri en plein milieu de la colonie des sang-mêlé ? Et si Thalia avait sauvé Loki de la noyade ? Futur Alternatif au la guerre de Avengers n'aurait pas eu lieu et Thalia ne serrait pas devenue une chasseresse, mais rien ne dit que le danger ne sera pas au rendez-vous...


**Note de**** l'auteur**: j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de crossover entre Percy Jackson et Avangers (du moins en français) donc j'ai décidé d'y remédié.

A vrai dire, c'est grâce à P.J que j'ai commencé à vraiment lire, et c'est grâce au filme que j'ai rencontré ma meilleur amie, alors je ne pouvais pas ne pas avoir fait au moins une fic dessus ! d'ailleurs, cette histoire sera surtout centré sur le trio Loki-Thalia-Luke, et surtout sur le passé -a peine dévoilé- des deux dernier protagoniste. Il s'agit d'un futur alternatif ( et j'ai pas lu les P.J depuis un bail ) donc tout ne sera pas forcément cohérant avec le récit de Rordan, mais je ferais des efforts pour ne pas dire trop de la merde. A au faite, certain personnages des Héros de L'olympes ( Jason en premier lieu) ferons leurs apparition de temps en temps, alors si vous n'avez pas encore lut les premiers tommes... Ben déjà vous avez raté quelque chose... Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites encore la ? Courrez en librairie, braqué un supermarché, je sais pas mais lisez les !

Ha au fait, je modifie un peu les pouvoirs des demis-dieux dans cette histoire, ils sont plus puissant -en tout cas pour percy et thalia.

Après, les couples ne sont pas encore formé à exception de Loki-Thalia, mais qui pourrait changer suivant la demande, je ne sais pas encore si Percy et Annabeth serons ensemble parce qu'ils ne forment un couple qu'a partir de la fin du 5 (putain on l'attendait, c'est pas comme si c'était dés le départ logique qu'ils finissent ensemble merde !) mais je ne suis pas sur... Peut-être qu'un PercyXClarisse vous plairait plus... A vous de choisir !

en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Prologue**

Thalia avançait doucement dans la colonie, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ça ce faisait qu'elle soit encore en vie... Et elle ne remerciait pas Zeus... Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose pour elle... Même quand elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver ses amis, il n'avait pas fait autre chose que de la transformer en un sapin... Pendant presque huit ans !

Même quand elle avait retrouvé Luke... Il l'avait aussi rejeté, lui... Son frère d'arme, la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance !

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni en qui avoir confiance... Et c'est quoi ce bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans depuis toute à l'heure ?

Elle releva la tête et vit une immense machine dominer la colonie de tout son long, mais seulement la machine avait l'air dans un état déplorable et n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant de s'écrasé.

La jeune fille couru aussi vite qu'elle pu, et réfléchissait aussi vite, que faire ? prévenir Chiron ? Non, elle n'avait pas assez de temps, si elle n'avait pas ce satané vertige, elle aurai pu faire quelque chose, au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouvait à courir désespérément vers l'engin sans pouvoir rien y faire... A moins que... Si elle ne pouvait pas empêcher se drôle de truc de s'écraser, elle pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'il s'écrase au bonne endroit...

Sans crier garde, elle provoqua un immense courant d'air qui propulsa la machine avant qu'il en tombe dans le lac de la colonie.

Encore ébahi par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, elle secoua la tête, "le vent, c'est fait, maintenant je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de l'autre crétin pour les sauver !" pensa t-elle en voyant la machine couler doucement.

- Whoo cervelle d'algue, hurla t-elle à l'intention de Percy Jackson le fils de Poséidon, Bouge ton cul de cette marche j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Le jeune homme se leva, non sans traîner au passage ce qui eu le don d'énerver Thalia, comment cette loque pouvait avoir sauvé la colonie ? et de Luke en plus ? Même si elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance, elle était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme était un manipulateur de talent et un des meilleurs épéiste qu'elle ai jamais vu..

Mais le temps n'était pas à la nostalgie, peu importe qui ses personnes étaient, elle se devait de les sauver, et avant que cervelle d'algue n'eu le temps de la rattraper, elle piqua une tête dans l'eau.

Sur le coup elle se sentie affreusement mal, même si le lac de la colonie n'était pas le territoire de Poséidon, l'eau l'effrayait presque autant que le vide, elle se rappela immédiatement une fois ou elle était allée à la piscine municipale avec sa mère, à l'époque tout allait plutôt bien, enfin, sa mère était déjà alcoolique et elle la détestait déjà, mais elle n'avait pas encore fait de fugue, et bien, elle avait faillit se noyer, elle n'avait pas pu remonté à la surface, comme si elle n'avait rien à faire là et le fait qu'elle est franchis cette barrière aurait du lui coûté la vie, et bien, depuis se jour, Thalia avait peur des lacs et des piscines, en faite, le mieux qu'elle puisse supporté en matière d'eau rassemblé en un même endroit était les bains.

Malgré l'envie de vomir qui naissait au plus profond de ses tripes, elle continua d'avancer, faisant comme si de rien était, la plus part des gens c'était réfugié sur une platforme qui n'était pas encore inondé, mais elle savait qu'il y avait encore des gens en dessous, elle nagea donc vers le bas, jusqu'à trouver une porte en métal, quand elle l'ouvrit, elle trouva un homme, dans une prison de verre, il semblait être sonner.

La jeune demi-déesse s'approcha de plus près pour le voir, la prison était fissuré, laissant l'eau rentrer allègrement, l'homme était blesser, une poutre avait traversé la prison et lui avait transpercé le flan. Elle l'observa, il portait une étrange tunique noire et verte, il avait des cheveux ébènes et une peau très pale, sur le coup, elle le trouva très beau... Avant de se ressaisir, elle ne devait plus éprouver se genre de sentiment, elle avait fait l'erreur une fois avec Luke, hors de question de le refaire !

Sans réfléchir plus, elle dégaina sa lance avant de briser la vitre. D'un coup elle se senti aspirée dans la pièce et se retrouva contre l'homme. De là, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait une préséance divine... Il devait sûrement être un dieu mineur, mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il dans une prison ? Elle ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, l'air commençait à lui manquer, elle remonta donc l'engin, le dieu sur le dos, sur le chemin, elle croisa cet écervelé de Jackson, elle n'avait concrètement rien contre lui, mais, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris sa place pendant qu'elle était dans le pin, bien évidament, il lui avait sauvé la vit, mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça...

Elle ressorti de l'eau avec l'homme sur le dos, un groupe bizarre se tenait sur la rive, elle se releva et vit que l'un de ses hommes pointait un genre de stabilisateur d'avion sur elle.

- Jeune fille, dit son assaillant qui portait au passage une drôle d'armure en métal, Ecarte toi du bouc émo gothique !

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et de quelle droit vous menacer mon amie ? dit Annabeth qui venait d'arriver.

Voyant que les armes du fameux groupe commençait à se lever, Thalia dégaina sa lance, suivit de près de Percy et de Annabeth, même Grover prenait un air qui se faisait menaceant... C'est pour dire !

Soudain, un homme sorti du group Adverse, il était blond, portait un costume ancien -si on veut, on est quand même à la colonie des sang-mêlé...- et un étrange marteau dans les mains.

- Je suis Thor, Fils d'Odin ! déclara l'homme, Je vous somme de me rendre mon frère, Loki, Ou ma colère sera térrible pauvre mortel !

- Ho no... dit Annabeth que Thalia regardait avec étonnement, C'est parti pour la troisièmme guerre mondial...


End file.
